Secret Of Snow
by LoveNo1
Summary: Sakura has a sister, Yuki, who came to live in konoha again. With her, she carries a cruse, and a strong need for a trainer. Will she follow the worng person and become evil? Will hate burn up between the sister's as sauske begins to fall for yuki?


ok, first of all, here's her name, age, looks, etc. ok?

-------------------------------------------------

Name: Yuki (U-Key) (Japanese for Snow) Haruno

Age: 13

Looks: black hair, green eyes, and pale skin

Height: 5' 4" (five foot, four inches)

Outfit: A shirt that zips up, is the color dark green, shows the stomach, but not too much, goes up to the middle of the neck, and the sleeves go down to the mid upper arm. There is a white tank top under the shirt that goes down to just an inch below the jacket shirt. And for bottoms, it is a skirt that goes to the mid thigh with white wrappings that connect to the shoes under it and for shoes it's boots that go up to 2 inches below the knew cap and has open toed top. The headband is fashioned around her neck.

Personality: very polite, sometimes dark, nice to little kids.

-------------------------------------------------

Sakura had just gotten done with reading her sister's, Yuki's, letter. It read:

Dear Sakura and Mother-

I am sorry to disturb you, but I must ask of a request. Papa has died and his last wish was for me to come back to konoha and live with you. I have sent this 3 days ahead, just incase you do deny me of this request. If you do accept my request, I shall be there in 6 days from this day. Papa said to send his love through this letter. I love you both as well, my family.

Love- Yuki.

Sakura was very excited about it. At the moment, she was walking to the bridge for some training with her teammates, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and Naruto. She was late. Most likely, later than Kakashi-sensei. He's normally the latest. Sakura had been so busy helping her mother prepare. Her mother had almost immediately sent a letter saying she could come and live. When sakura reached the bridge, everyone was waiting for her.

"Sakura! You're late!" Naruto yelled.

"Hm. Normally it's Kakashi-sensei who's late." Sasuke said bordly.

"Sorry guys, I just came to say I can't train today." Sakura said.

"hm?" Kakashi questioned. "Why?"

"I have to speak with the hokage about an important matter. " Sakura was smiling a soft smile. She was thinking of how nice it will to see her sister again. And how un-nice it will to actually have to believe her papa has died. Sakura advanced walking toward the Hokage's office leaving her boys confused about her soft smile and her having to talk to the hokage. When sakura entered the office, she bowed.

"Sakura, right?" The hokage asked, not sure of himself.

"Yes sir. Um, I have a question. My sister is coming to live in konoha now. She's originally from here, but moved when she was 5 because of a divorce. And, uh, I was wondering if I could fill out the paperwork for her. In a second letter she wrote attached to the first one, she wrote down all her information." Sakura explained.

"I see. Well, I see no problem with that. Here is the paperwork for you to fill out. I'll need it when you're done." The hokage said, giving sakura a rather large stack of papers. Sakura sighed and took the papers out of the office. She sat down at the bench and began to fill out the papers. After a few hours of paperwork, she was only a few papers away form done. She heard footsteps and saw her sensei walking down the long, hallway.

"Sakura. What are you still doing here?" He questioned.

"I'm. Uh... have to fill out some paperwork. My sister is coming to live in a few days and she asked me to fill out some paperwork for her." Sakura explained as she finished up.

"Hmm.. I didn't know you had a sister." Kakashi said.

"Yeah. She lives, or lived, in the snow country with my papa..." Sakura looked down at the mention of her papa." Apparently, he's just died and his last wish was for her to live with us again. So, before hand, I'm just filling out some work." Sakura stood up and entered the office again. "She'll be here in 6 days, and most likely, she'll be on a ninja squad. She's a strong kunoichi... very strong..."

Sakura looked down at her words. Yuki had always been strong beyond her years. Sakura envied Yuki. Well, sakura set down the papers at Hokage's desk and he looked at it all.

"Wait, Yuki Haruno!" The hokage looked surprised.

"Yes. What about it?" Sakura questioned.

"Didn't you know? She was the strongest 4 year old konoha has seen. She'll probably be at jounin level now. Or stronger. "

"I never actually knew much about her. I miss her and all, but I have no idea what she's like, or of her past records. My mother never told me."

"Well, -

Yuki's POV.

A young girl, Yuki, was making her way back to her hometown. She had been gone for 7 years, due to her parent's divorce. Her sister, Sakura, had stayed with her mother, while Yuki had gone to the snow villages with her father. When her father died, She had no where else to go but back to konoha to live with her sister and mother. She had sent notice to her sister a few days before. It was the 6th day after the letter was sent, and yuki was only a few miles away form konoha now. When she reached the gates, She stood at a tree, leaning against it, and gave a sigh.

"Back to konoha... I never really liked this place. Especially because of the reason my parents got a divorce..." yuki thought as she stood up again. As she walked up to the gates, she heard footsteps to her left. She looked over and saw 4 people. A man, Jounin, two boys, around her age, and a girl with pink hair, and the same green eyes as yuki. The Jounin looked up from his book, which read "kiss kiss paradise". A perverted book that many snow people read.

"Hmm? Who are you?" The man asked.

"Excuse me. I am Yuki. And, I have come to live here in konoha. My little sister, I believe, has already filled out my paperwork." She explained very politely.

"Yuki! " The pink haired girl said in surprise. "Yuki!" Yuki was soon hugged tightly by the pink haired girl. "Yuki1 it's me, sakura!" Yuki looked down at sakura, who was just a couple inches shorter than she was. Yuki hugged her back, but lightly.

"It is very nice to see you again, little sister. " she said, smiling softly. the blonde boy's eyes went wide.

"sakura! you have a sister! " He said in disbelief.

"Yup! guys, this is yuki. She's my sister form the Snow country. Our parents divorced and lived with our mother while she lived with..." Sakura looked down while she put her hand on her shoulder. even if sakura never really saw him, it would still have been very nice to see him one last time.

"I went to go live with our father. And he died a few weeks ago, so I came to live back here in konoha." Yuki finished for her sister.

"yeah." sakura said, looking up. Yuki smiled at her sister and looked up to the others. The Jounin had gray hair spiked to the side with a mask covering his face and his headband slanted over his left eye. He also has pale white skin. One of the boys had blonde hair, slightly tanned peach skin, and blue slanted eyes and whisker lines on his cheeks. The other boy had raven black hair, dark eyes, and white skin. The raven-haired boy was just staring at yuki. No emotion on his face. Just... staring. It was kind of creepy to yuki..

"Yuki. this is Sasuke, Naruto, and my sensei, Kakashi. This is my team. Team 7." Sakura said. Yuki bowed her head slightly to acknowledge they being there.

"well then. Are we just going to stand here, or are we going to go in the gates?" the sensei asked with a bored face. Sakura got an anime sweat drop and she grabbed my arm and dragged me along happily.

"W-wait, sakura. I have to check in with the hokage first." Yuki said. Yuki jolted her arm back and began to rub it. "Strong grip, sakura.

"Heh, sorry. I've just missed you is all. "

"So have I. " Yuki walked to the hokage's office with sakura leading the way. her sensei had volunteered Sasuke to take her stuff to sakura's in the mien time. Yuki checked in with the hokage and ba bla bla. When yuki reached her new home, a pink haired, dark green eyed, woman, whom she knew as her mother, immediately squeezed her to death.

"yuki! " the woman yelled happily. " Yuki! oh, I've missed you! "

"As have I, Mother." yuki said, hugging her mother back.

"Come on. let me show you your room. " Her mother grabbed her arm and dragged her along up the stairs. "What's with everyone trying to rip off my arms!" yuki thought. When she reached her new room, it had White walls, a brown closet, a maroon/pink floor, dark bedspread, and a bathroom connecting to it. It was a mid sized room. Decent enough for anyone to sleep in. Yuki saw her stuff already there and guessed Sasuke had already come by. She looked at the clock set out for her and saw it was only 5:00 in the after noon, or 5 hours after mid day. But, she was already tired. when she saw the bed, she almost immediately fell on it. She laid there, eyes closed, sprawled out on her bead and sighed heavily.

"Have you ever walked all day with no rest stops? " Yuki absentmindedly asked her family.

"Yeah,. once to the land of waves. but we actually stopped one time for a fight. But, that was it. " Sakura said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Fight? Tell me about it. " Yuki loved fights, for some reason. She always had to hear about fights, or be in one. It was very strange, but yuki actually knew the answer to that. as well as sakura now. Their mother went down to cook dinner as sakura told them about their journey to the land of waves. she also talked about her team. hoe much she loves Sasuke, how much Naruto was cool, but also very annoying, and how Kakashi-sensei was teaching them. Sakura had a great time here in konoha.

"so, yuki. tell me about your life in snow." Sakura said after she finished. Yuki looked down and out the window, but looked back at her sister with a smile.

"Alright" yuki began. " after we left to snow, I began to train. Papa helped my allot and I became stronger than before. At age 7, I became a genin. but, since we were far from form any chunin exam places, I never got a chance to become one and so I just helped out the Jounin's as an apprentice. Nothing special. Nothing big. Just work, training, and sleeping. "

"Sounds... interesting." Sakura commented. " Um.. yuki,. Exactly, how did papa die..?" Yuki looked down at her question.

"He.. was murdered. I'm not sure by whom, but the man had snake like eyes, and pale white skin..."

"how do you know that much about his killer?"

"because... he killed papa before my eyes..." yuki said as sakura gasped. Yuki looked down even more. Their mother son entered the room with a happy look on her face, stating that dinner was ready, but her smile disappeared at her two daughter's down faces.

"What's wrong?" the mother asked as the two answered.


End file.
